


5 Times Bucky facepalmed because of Steve

by LokiLover14



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Ending, Avengers Endgame fix-it, Bucky finaly having time to sit and spend time with Steve, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve came back after returning the stones, Tony is alive in my fics, america's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: Title is pretty self explanatory.Bucky and Steve basically sitting in the avengers lounge being told of the things Steve has done.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	5 Times Bucky facepalmed because of Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after endgame (which i hope if you're reading this you've seen it by now, otherwise spoilers) Although he's not in this fic Tony is very much alive in my fics. Anyway back on point, This would be the first time Steve and Bucky have had time to sit down and properly hang out and talk.
> 
> Some humor from our fave boys. ;)

**1.**

“You jumped out of the plane without a parachute!” Bucky said looking annoyed

“Before we found out you were alive and about Hydra, we had a mission to rescue hostages, and I asked him about having plans on a saturday night.” Natasha said

“Lemme guess, he said he already had plans” Bucky replied

“Yeah he told me he was to busy before he jumped out of the plane” Natasha replied

Bucky facepalmed

**2.**

“You fought a robot Steve!” Bucky said

“I told him he was no match for Ultron, but he thanked me and went after him anyway” Clint said.

Steve looked offended as he listened to Barton talk, before replying “Hey we needed him distracted didn’t we, so I did.”

“Yeah then you dropped your shield on the road and wouldn’t of got it back if i hadn’t of picked it up on the way to get the cradle” Natasha replied.

Bucky Facepalmed and shook his head as he looked over at Steve.

**3.**

“You fought yourself!” Steve what the hell!! Bucky said exasperated

“I wasn’t expecting to run into myself now was I, and I couldn’t say why I was there, what else was I supposed to do Buck. Steve said

“So you had to fight yourself?” Bucky said again

“He thought i was Loki” Steve replied

Bucky facepalmed, and shook his head in disbelief.

**4.**

“YOU DID WHAT!!!” Bucky shouted

“I did it so they would give me the sceptre” Steve said

“You got into an elevator with people you had beaten the crap out of knowing they were Hydra agents, and made them believe you were with them?.”

“Yeah” Steve says with the same smile on his face he had walking out with the sceptre”

Bucky facepalmed

**5.**

“JESUS CHRIST STEVE!!!” He shouted again at what he heard next.

Steve looks away sheepishly as Bucky takes a deep breath before speaking again.

“So lemme get this straight, not only did you fight yourself, you told him i was alive while he had you in a choke hold, and then when he loosened his grip you punched him and used Loki’s sceptre to render him unconscious.”

Steve nodded

“But instead of grabbing the sceptre and leaving quickly, you stopped to admire your own ass before you casually strolled away!” Bucky added

Steve nodded again.

“What if you saying that to him had fucked up the timeline.” he said as he massaged his temples with his fingers.

“It didn’t though Buck, or we wouldn’t be here” Steve said 

“We don’t know that though, you remember what Bruce said about alternative realities” He replied. 

“Well we’re in this reality Buck so nothing I can do about that” Steve replied as he watched Bucky facepalm.

He looked up as he heard Steve get up and walk away, and couldn't help but agree, it was a fine american ass indeed, he thought to himself with a smirk

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did writing it, never done a 5 times fic before, but the idea came to me a couple of days ago and after chatting with a friend and laughing about it, i decided to get it done and cause i was itching to post something. 
> 
> I know you were probably hoping for Vampire Seb as the next time you got an email saying i had posted, but that is still in progress, and i'm working on writing a very important part of the story that will become clear when i get to part 2 of the series. I will try and get it out for either christmas or the new year. 
> 
> So all i can say is watch this space (and your emails) for my updates, none of my works in progress are abandoned. I do like to concentrate on one at a time, this just happened to sneak in there lol. 
> 
> Follow me on www.facebook.com/LokiLover14onAo3
> 
> And my tumblr is f0r-the-l0ve-0f-marvel-men.tumblr.com
> 
> My love for the Marvel universe, Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, Tom Hiddleston, and RDJ ;)


End file.
